Cine
by metzli17
Summary: -pero rukia- lo tomo por sorpresa- -aaa shss… kurosaki-kun, si eres ruidoso rukia-chan no podrá tomar palomitas-giro un poco / una manera un poco peculiar de ir al cine y comer palomitas de maíz.


**Hola! Pues después de mucho mucho! Tiempo de no escribir nada jeje me surgió la idea de algo común, muchos de nosotros hemos ido al cine a No ver la película ajaja no se crean pues espero que les guste. Es una lastima que Bleach en anime termina aunque se que no seria eterno, jeje el manga honestamente lo deje de leer porque me pareció ya algo tedioso si esta bueno díganme pa regresa a leer ajajaja bueno me dejan sus comentario positivo y negativos besos.**

**Recuerden que Bleach es Tite Kubo.**

_**CINE.**_

-anda ichigo entremos a ver esa!...Quiero ver esa!- decía una pequeña joven de cabellos oscuros apuntando un cartel a las afueras del cine de la ciudad –

-NO! ni loco!- refunfuño el joven alto que la acompañaba al ver lo que había señalado –

*** El cartel tenía chappy v/s cat boy… clasificación AA **

-porque no! Además es nuestro aniversario de…novios-dijo casi susurrando, cruzo los brazos la morena y fingió enojo-

-precisamente por eso además ya fuimos a comer a MCDONALS y te compre la cajita feliz con las figura de tu maldito conejo!- dijo eso ultimo acercándose a la taquilla pero la voz de su compañera lo interrumpió a unos pasos de llegar- al menos veremos algo que ami me guste!

-ICHIGO!-grito e hizo puchero-

-ichigo solo se giro un poco para ver que quería-

-si no entramos a ver a chappy! Te juro por dios que tu padre y Nii-sama se entera que ya no eres virgen!-cruzo orgullosa los brazos y camino hacia el – y te aseguro que ellos deducirán con quien fue!

***Ichigo solo se quedo estático, pues aunque el viejo estaba de sobra que sabía que era lo que hacían rukia y el cuándo no estaban o cuando se iban a "entrenar" a la SS no quería que lo hostigara mas con el tema, y solo de pensar en el hecho de Byakuya se enterara la piel se le puso de gallina. **

Ya en la taquilla

-señorita me da 2 boletos para chappy v/s cat boy..-dijo algo triste y saco dinero de su cartera-

-te quiero-susurro la morena tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la entrada-

-mmm-solo gruño el ojimiel al ser jalado por su novia-

***en la dulcería…**

-y bien "amor" –dijo sarcástico- que vas a querer?-

-primero no uses ese tonito conmigo, segundo ya sabes…. Quiero un ICE de fresa y palomitas de maíz – le sonrió-

-bienvenidos a cinepop tomo su orden- dijo la joven del mostrador-

-si señorita me da un Ice de fresa, un refresco grande y unas palomitas- saco dinero mas dinero de su cartera, al mismo tiempo miro como rukia casi se paraba de puntitas para poder alcanzar a ver como servían las palomitas, a lo no puedo evitar reír- quieres que te cargue?- se burlo-

-ha lo que la morena respondió con un golpe- cállate!

- aquí tiene joven, que disfruten su película- dijo la señorita entregando el pedido-

*** Ya en la sala de cine, ichigo hizo una mueca al ver que la sala estaba retacada de niños acompañados de sus papas, se sintió avergonzado al ver como rukia corría como niña chiquita a los lugares…que para suerte de ichigo eran lejos de todo el mundo en la parte de hasta arriba, la cual imagino que no estaría ocupada por nadie ya que los mocos endemoniados con ese maldito conejo querrían verlo mas de cerca.-**

-no es genial! Veré a chappy en pantalla grande y en 3D wuaa!- dice muy efusiva y pareció no importarle la distancia de los asientos-

-mmmm- solo dijo el peli naranja, recargando su codo en el respaldo del asiento y poniendo su mano en su mejilla derecha-…vaya aniversario…maldita enana!-

-que … Dijiste algo ichigo?- pregunto la joven-

-no nada…. Que disfrutes tu película…..- se recargo cruzando los brazos y estirando las piernas-

*** La película se le hacia eterna no se atrevía a levantarse porque sabia que la morena lo aria volver a su asiento lo antes posible, mientras que ella cual todos los niños miraba como idiotizada la pantalla… de alguna forma le parecía tierno tal acto, se pregunta como es que ese maldito conejo la tenia así….o peor como es que la hacia ver tan indefensa e infantil, solo la miraba embobado el rostro que se podía reflejar con la luz de la pantalla-**

-pagaras caro tus caprichos enana- se dijo mentalmente y volteo su mirada hacia la pantalla- ah!- suspiro y tomo su refresco para darle un sorbo-

-la morena giro un poco su mirada para encontrarse con un ichigo aburrido-… estas aburrido?- pregunto en silencio volviendo a mirar la pantalla, no quería perderse nada-

-no para nada- contesto sentándose derecho en el asiento- vieras cuantas ganas tenia de ver esta película….-su sarcasmo fue demasiado notorio- …que haces?- le pregunto al ver que acomodaba sin ver el recipiente de cartón de las palomitas- solo déjalo en el suelo si ya no tiene no tienes que romperlo-

-shsssssssssssssssss!- se escucho en el cine-

-cállate!- dijo la morena susurrando- are esto para que dejes de estar con esa horrible geta que te cargas!- con su mano derecha localizo el cierre del pantalón de ichigo sin dejar de ver la pantalla –

-pero que….rukia- lo tomo por sorpresa-

-aaa shss… kurosaki-kun, si eres ruidoso rukia-chan no podrá tomar palomitas-giro un poco para poner el bote de las palomitas que antes había roto por debajo sobre el pantalón de ichigo – lo vez asi rukia-chan podrá tomar palomitas- le guiño el ojo, coloco su mano derecha dentro de este recipiente y hurgo en los pantalones del chico logrando sacar al pequeño ichi! De ellos al cual ya estaba algo atento a lo que la morena y su mano estaban por iniciar –

-ru…rukia estas loca….ahi demasiada gente…-dijo bajito y nervioso-

-lo miro de nuevo- feliz aniversario! – le dio un beso tierno en los labios mientras su mano derecha subia y baja "tomando palomitas"

-…..estas….loca!...- dijo , después se recargo en el respaldo gozando la manera en la que su novia revolvía las palomitas- te quiero rukia- la tomo de la nuca con su mano izquierda para acercarla y besarla esta refunfuño un poco pero le sonrió volviendo a su película y palomitas-

FIN.

Jajaja pues… que les puedo decir viejos tiempos ajajaja besos espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
